


Monster

by svdsi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Harry, Demon Zayn, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Girl Direction, josh and ben are twins, not many tags bc idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svdsi/pseuds/svdsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>creatures lie here, looking through the window</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Put me down!" Niall squealed, laughing. I had her on my shoulder, spinning her around in circles.

When I put her down, she almost fell, but she caught her balance. Then she darted down the hall and I chased after her, listening to her musical laughter as I went.

Liam was coming out of the room with a stack full of paper, and Niall ran into her, causing the papers to fly upwards. Niall bit her lip to stop from laughing and Liam just glared at her girlfriend.

"Are you fucking serious?" She snapped at the both of us. Even though I'm the oldest, she's the most mature. "Why the hell are you two running around like a bunch of two year olds?"

"We are trying to have fun Lee-Yum." I poked her nose, and she had the audacity to snarl at me. "Lighten up. It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry, baby." Niall cooed, wrapping her arms around Liam's waist and pecking her on the lips. Liam hugged her around the waist, and pecked her back.

I rolled my eyes and went into my room to get dressed for work.

I worked at this little drug store at the end of our street called Stuff-N-More. The only reasons why I continued to work there was because A) I work with these really sexy twin brothers named Benjamin and Joshua, B) the name is fucking adorable, and C) I'm a manager, so I get paid 13.60 an hour.

That's pretty damn good, for a college drop-out.

My outfit was just a black polo with the store's name on the breast, khaki's and black shoes. I always pinned my name tag to my thigh, just to annoy my boss, Matthew.

When I came back out, Liam and Niall were cuddled up on the couch eating a tub of ice cream and watching Friends.

"Couldn't have waited until later, eh?" I joked, grabbing a bottle of water and a gogurt from the fridge. 

"We're going to eat everything in the fridge that belongs to you, until you pick my shit up and organize it the way I had it." Liam mumbled around a mouth full of chocolate milk.

Niall turned around and mouthed 'I'm sorry', even though she had chocolate all over her face.

"In that case, I'm taking your car!" I grabbed Liam's keys and ran out the door, before she could even protest.

Even though Stuff-N-More was just a few yards away, I still prefered to drive. Too damn far.

When I pulled up, Ben was just walking out, the biggest smile ever plastered on his face.

"Hey Lou!" He smiled, waving as he walked to his truck. It was funny watching him and Josh climb into it, because it's high as fuck.

"Bye, Benny!" I could hear his laugh over the rumble of his truck as he drove away.

Josh was standing at the first cash register, bagging a box of pain relievers for a pair of old ladies. He flashed his million dollar smile, causing the old ladies to squeal louder than I did when I first seen him.

"You're so adorable!" The one with gray curls smiled, pinching his cheeks. The other one nodded in agreement and patted his other cheek.

"He is isn't he?" I smiled, and went to the second register, flipping a switch to turn the light on.

"Is this your girlfriend?" The other lady, the one with the short black hair, asked him. My face pinked a little when I turned to look at his reaction.

"Not yet." He winked. I turned my face to hide my blush and coughed to get the attention off of me.

"Matt said he wants you to stay afterhours, to cover for him, or some shit like that." I could literally here his smile when I threw my head back and groaned.

"Are you fucking serious? His lazy ass! What if I had plans tonight?" Josh just sat there and grinned at me as I continued to rant.

"Do you have plans?" He asked, egging me on.

"Fuck no, but still!" Josh had the fucking nerve to laugh at me even more. And it wasn't even his normal slight chuckle. It was like Niall's 'someone fell over and she was there to witness it' laugh. It's fucking annoying.

"I would love to stay with you, babe, but I have a date."

"A date?" My eyebrows furrow. "Ew. Who'd date you?"

"Haha, funny." He smiled. "Her name's Zayn. I met her at Taint'd, last week. Found out she's an arts major."

"Sounds okay." I replied. "I mean, her name isn't Louis Tomlinson, but she'll do, I suppose."

"Shut up." He laughed, lightly punching my arm.

About two hours later, Josh left to go get ready for his date. I kissed him on the cheek and slapped him on the ass before he went.

It was pretty slow after that. Probably because nobody seen the twins' cars outside, so they didn't have any one to flirt with.

I had my IHeartRadio hooked up to the speakers and Olly Murs' 'Heart Skips A Beat' was blasting from the speakers above me.

The only things I had to do was count the remaining money in the cash register and check the cameras, and then I'd be able to go.

As I counted the money, I heard the bell at the door ring and the glass doors sliding open.

"Sorry, we're closed." I called out, even though I didn't recieve a reply. I figured they had seen how dead it was in here, and just decided to leave.

My music started fucking up, it started going in and out, so I just turned it off. When I put the money back and locked the cash register, some drum beat sounded above me, and I almost shit myself.

'His little whispers, Love me, Love me'

I went to the computer and seen it was still off, so how the music was playing, I have no fucking clue.

"Hello, gorgous." A raspy voice spoke, scaring the fucking shit out of me.

It was a girl with really pale skin, dark curly hair, and even darker eyes. She was tall as hell, defininetly taller than Liam -who's 5'10-, and skinny as fuck.

She was sexy, but not my type.

"Who the fuck are you?" That was only one of the question on my mind, at the moment. Where the hell did she come from? What the fuck did she want? Why did her eyes look like they were about to jump out of their sockets?

"Y'Know, Louis." The fuck? "I would think you'd have a bit more manners when you met your soul mate." She started smiling, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"How the hell do you know me?" She laughed at me, and reached over the counter to stroke my cheek. I was frozen in fear, and didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry about that, pudding." My hand reached out and grasped onto the phone, placed beside the computer.

"I'm calling the cops." When I turned to look at her, she was gone. I was about to hang the phone up, before it flew out of my hand.

The weird girl pushed me against the counter, both of my hands grasped in one of hers.

"Relax, love. I've got you." She whispered, before her eyes turned black and her teeth turned sharper than a pirahna's.

She launched towards me, and the only thing I heard before I blacked out was

'Creatures lie here, Looking through the windows'


	2. Chapter 2

 I don't think I've always been a night person. To be honest, I don't even know when it started. All I know was I started sleeping later into the day, and I spent the nights at 24 hour diners or clubs.

I even asked Matthew to change my hours around, so I only always worked the night shift.

I haven't even seen the twins in ages. They call me daily, but I'm never around to answer them. I'm always either sleeping or eating.

That's another weird thing that's going on. I eat too fucking much. I can sit for a straight hour and eat everything in the entire fridge, but my stomach will still hurt from hunger pains.

I like to hang out at that place Taint'd, where Josh met his new girlfriend. A lot of cool people go there. I haven't met her yet, but I'm still looking.

Now, it was 7:43, and I was getting ready to go to work.

"Are we still going out, when you get off?" Niall asked me, from where she was perched on my bed doing her nails.

"If you're still awake when I get here, snowflake. If you aren't I'm going without you." Matthew bought me a bow with my name on it, so I clipped it on my bun. He was probably getting sick of me having my name tag where no one could see it.

"Of course I'll be up! Greg's bringing Theo over, so I have to babysit for the day."

"If you're babysitting your nephew, how are you going out?" I jumped on the bed and laughed at Niall when she made a dark purple streak on her foot.

"Liam." She stated simply as she wiped the polish off on my blanket, getting it all over Ashton's face.

"I hope you know, you're cleaning my baby off." I grabbed my phone and charger while she stuck her tongue out at me.

When I pulled up, Josh was walking out of the store, Ben trailing right behind him.

"Louis!" They screamed when I stepped out of Liam's car.

"My babies!" Josh picked me up and squeezed me to his chest. I was about to throw up on him, when he passed me over to Ben and he did the exact same thing.

"Why don't you ever work with us, anymore?" Ben asked, pouting. I pinched his cheek and he grinned.

"I don't really like working in the mornings, anymore. Too fucking busy. At night, nobody comes in." Josh smiled, and I knew he was going to tell me something good.

"After work, do you want to go out with us?" He started playing with a loose lock of my hair, and I swatted him away.

"I'm going to Taint'd with Nialler. Maybe some other time?"

"We were going to Taint'd, too! You can meet us there." Ben smiled.

"I'll do just that, then. See you two later." They waved and walked away, after I pinched them on the asses, of course.

***

Like always, it was dead as fuck. Until, like 1:40.

A girl with jet black hair and a killer tan came in. Half her hair was shaved, and it was pulled back into a pony tail, the blonde tips swaying from side to side with each one of her steps. She was wearing an oversized sweater with a bunch of marvel characters on it, over a black tank top, a pair of white short shorts and black sandals.

Could that be Zayn? She doesn't look like a Zayn. She looks more like an Ashley. Or a Kimberley.

She came back with a box of colorful sharpies and printing paper. It was then that I noticed the characters on her sweater looked like she drew it herself.

"Hi, Zayn." I smiled at her. She looked at me funny, probably because I don't even know her, and vice versa.

"Uhm, how do you know my name?" She squinted at me as she dug in her wallet to get the change.

"Josh." I said simply. She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"So, you're Louis?" I nodded and she smiled. "I finally get to meet you. I hear so much about you, daily."

I laughed, because I love my boys, so much.

"Of course you have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, squinting again. Her eyes looked darker, when she did that.

"Nothing." I laughed awkwardly. She took her bag and gave me the money before leaving.

Nobody came in, after that, so I decided to close up about an hour early.

"Hi." A raspy voice sounded from behind me, when I was locking up. It sounded familiar, but at the same time it didn't.

It still scared the shit out of me.

"Jesus fuck!" I dropped my keys and clutched my chest. "You scared the shit out of me!"

The girl behind me looked familiar, but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

She had long straightened brown hair, dark green eyes and really tan skin. Kind of like Zayn's.

"It's a habit." The girl laughed. Even her laguh was deep and raspy. "Lurking in the shadows."

"Good for you." I muttered. I need to get home to Niall, before she throws a hissy fit.

"Are you going anywhere important?" The girl asked, as she followed me to Liam's car. Oh god. I'm going to get raped by some chick I don't even know.

"I was going out with my friend." I opened the door, and she stopped me from closing it.

"Do you think you can cancel on this friend?" She asked me, and I looked up at her like she was crazy.

Which she was.

"I don't even know you, and you're asking me out?" I scoffed. "Fuck off."

"Trust me, love. You know me better than anyone." She fucking laughed at me. She got out the way and I closed the car door, and sped out of the parking lot. The only sounds that could be heard was squealing tires and her raspy laughter. 


End file.
